quelthalasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ysandre Firesong
Ysandre Firesong is the daughter of Entilzha Firesong, and as his only offspring, holds the position of Daughter-Heir to House of Firesong and Countess of Ba'ladeni, the capital of Ashal'Thalas, the historical seat of House Firesong in the south of Quel'Thalas, east of the Ghostlands and across the jagged Thalassian Pass, and north of the Amani Peninsula. Ysandre's mother, Valeria Morgningray-Fiiresong, lost her life during childbirth, as a twin was improperly turned. Entilzha spends time with his daughter daily if not involved in active compbat, though her primary caretaker is Sun Matriarch Salandra Firesong, Ysandre's aunt and Entilzha's sister. With Ysandre not even eight, Lady Firesong acts as Regent regarding Ysandre's position as Countess of Ba'ladeni. Personality & Hobbies Ysandre is a spirited child, often eagerly running to her father upon his arrival. Her two "nurses" whom are in fact highly trained bodyguards from the Bailan guard, report Ysandre a challenge to keep up with. Ysandre shares her father's talent with the arcane, and is enrolled i the youth program at the Sunspire, having learned to control her magical talent from a young age, Ysandre shows much promise with the arcane if she often must be reminded not to use magic outside of lessons, often seeking to use the arcane in support of her playful somewhat devious nature. She is expected to take up training with the Magisters as she matures. Showing much in the way odf intelligence, Ysandre learned how to manipulate the arcane glow orbs common in Ashal'Thalas, her preferred method of rousing her father, often to the Lord Arcanist's displeasure, though Entilzha speaks with pride of her arcane potential and quick thinking. Ysandre is fond of forest treants an will often play with the smaller ones. She's recently taken an interest in music and receives basic lesson on traditional elven instruments and compositions. She's encouraged to spend time in the wood, as her father did growing up, if the South of Quel'Thalas where the shade of Thas'alah. Wile her father works to restore the Ghostlands, Ysandre's exploration is naturally limited, her guards keeping her adventure in the small, untainted forest of Ashal'Thalas, or in regions of Eversong or Quel'Danas. Ysandre is growing deeply fond of the wild places of Quel'Thalas and of the shared task of the Sin'dorei to care for them, though is only beginning to understand the horror that befell her land, and that while her mother Valeria may watch over her like the ancestors of old, she recognizes notable differences noting other children with mothers, and while she speaks of her mother often, mostly via tales shared by Salandra or her friend Valeria, Ysandre is only but beginning to come to terms with her mother's tragic death, and she may grow sullen or temperamental upon her mention, or joyful and ecstatic as her intelligent magical and intellectual mind continues to absorb the realities of the present and near past. Formal Position While Ysandre's father Entilzha has remained unmarried since the loss of Valeria,with many years left to bear another child, instead of being named Heiress Apparent to the Sun Crown, the regalia of the female leader of House Firesong, currently her aunt Salandra. Ysandre was named Baronness of Bal'adeni to her aunt Salandra Firesong's regency, and named heir to Ashal'thalas by her father Entilzha. This is unusual as Ashal'Thalas tradition generally stipulates that a first-born daughter be named heiress to the Sun Crown, as Ashal'Thalas and House Firesong have long been ruled by mage-lords, balanced by the political standing of the Sun Matriarch. Entilzha speaks little of his intent, thought foes state he will only marry again for genuine love. Guilt over Valeria's loss may play a role, though Ysandre was not named Countess of Ba'ladeni until after her fifth birthday as her arcane talent began to manifest. As a sovereign viscounty, Entilzha has means to preserve Ysandre's ancient surname, and while Salandra intends to serve as Sun Matriarch for some time yet, unifying the matriarch and patriarch roles and with Ysandre's proper title Lady Magistrix Ysandre Firesong, Lady-Paramount and Sun Matriarch of House Firesong. Barring catastrophe though, decades if not centuries decades if not centuries stand between Ysandre and meaningful power, and the additional titles may be an attempt by her aunt Salandra to bolster Ysandre's marriage prospects as she matures. House Firesong has not been under full maternal control since their ancestor A'malia Firesong, founded Ashal'Thalas in remote region as a home for those unwilling to abandon the worship of Elune. Such beliefs faded with time, though as Salandra blends elven traditions with her role as a Priestess of the Sunwell, Ysandre offers simple words to Elune, notably when her father is to face combat. Regardless which titles Ysandre ends up with, she's bound to wield notable power and influence, and Entilzha and Salandra both want Ysandre to find her own calling, as each of them were placed on a path by others. Given her arcane potential, magical lessons are required, though Ysandre's interest in music is encouraged despite never having been planned. Nightborne Friends With her father Entilzha heavily involved in the Suramar front of the Third Legion War, working from early in the conflict to aid refugees, raising the Thera-dora from their ranks and an alliance between House Firesong and the Suramar-based House Devaux. As the conflict in the city escalated and refugee safe havens such as Shal'aran were severely overcrowded, Entilzha, Salandra Firesong, and Morgane Devaux arranged for the settlement of up to a few hundred Shal'dorei, mostly familes with children, in an underused Ashal'Thalas hamlet named Belore'aran by the elves settling or taking refuge there. Wounded Thera-dora and other combatants have been treated at Belore'aran, and in close proximity to both the verdant Central Highlands Forest and pristine coastline, Calindra Lemoine and an increasing number of Thera-dora often take rest rotations and leave at Belore'aran/ Ysandre had previously been around few children her age, and with the differences in appearance seemingly meaning nothing to one so young has a number of friends among the Nightborne children, often spending time at Belore'aran playing manaball, and a game in which one of the participants is "Sun King" among others. Ysandre attends a number of lessons in history and the arcane with the Nightborne children her age in Belore'aran's small schoolhouse, and has an individual instructor in the Shal'dorei language, though much of her increasingly ability with the Shal'dorei tongue stems from her direct interaction with the children. Ysandre's time at Belore'aran is limited, and she spends far more time in Bal'adeni, the Dal'felo Spire or other Thalassian settings, often with her Quel'dorei aunt Salandra. However, Salandra and Entilzha both, seeking a postwar presence in Suramar, want Ysandre to develop a natural sense of kinship with the Nightborne, and to speak their language without a distinct Quel'Thalas accent, so she is permitted to spend a fair amount of time in the hamlet. Ysandre is particularly fond of Thera-dora Ranger-Lieutenant Calindra Lemoine, whom has taken a special fondness for the wilds of Ashal'Thalas as well as the rest of Quel'Thalas. Calindra is deeply trusted by Lord Firesong, bearing Aman'talah and having borne three children herself. The Ranger is generally in Ashal'Thalas and often spends time hiking the woodlands of Ashal'Thalas and elsewhere in Quel'Thalas with Ysandre, with the encouragement of her father. Her father and aunt seem poised to continue and encourage this cultural immersion, seeing vast future benefit in the girl speaking Shalassian without an accent, and truly understanding both their culture and that of Suramar as one not raised in both worlds simply cannot. Ysandre is in a unique position to understand both the Nightborne and Thalassian culture, language, and worldview, and while too young yet to see how such things develop, House Firesong hopes that as she matures she will serve as a solidifying link able to bridge the two cultures, with counterparts among the Shal'dorei children at Belore'aran experiencing Thalassian ways. House Firesong seeks to maintain a small presence in postwar Suramar, and its speculated Ysandre may find her place there as she matures and can begin representing House Firesong, but as of now she's time yet to run in the forests with her friends. Category:House of Firesong Category:Blood Elf Category:Children